Et si tout pouvait changer
by HP-Tarrees-Family
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Drago et bien d'autres sont envoyés au temps des maraudeurs suite à un accident de potion. et si tout pouvait changer... DM/OC HP/GW SB/OC LM/OC JP/LE
1. Chapter 1

Hello,

Avant de débuter cette fic, mes amies (co-auteurs) et moi même tenons à clarifier certaines choses. Non, nous n'avons pas plagié la fic de Bewitch_Tales. Nous avions le même titre, d'accord. Nos fictions parlaient d'un retour dans le temps, c'est vrai. Il y'a vait une phrase identique, je le reconnais. Mais non, nous n'avons pas plagié sa fic, les ressemblances s'arrêtent là. Il y a bon nombre de fiction nommées "Across the Universe" sur . De plus, avec un tel titre, il était certain que nous allions parler d'un voyage temporel. Mais dans sa fic, ce sont les enfants de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago et compagnie qui viennent à l'poque où leurs parents sont à Poudlard. Dans notre fic, ce sont Harry, Drago, Hermione, Ginny et bon nombre de personnages inventés qui vont à l'époque des maraudeurs. Pour ce qui est de la phrase identique, cela est un pur hasard, mais j'en prends tout d emême l'entière responsablité. Je tiens juste à me défendre sur cela : En deux ans, j'ai lu plusieurs centaines de fictions uniquement sur le monde d'Harry Potter et dont la moitié traitait du couple Hermione/Drago. J'ai par ailleurs la faculté de retenir des phrases et répliques entières, mot pour mot, et de les ressortir plusieurs années plus tard, au mot près. Vu le nombre de fics et de livres que j'ai lu, je ne sais plus forcément d'où viennent certaines phrases que j''écris dans mes fictions. l'écriture me vient naturellement, je ne réfléchis pas : j'écris, j'écris, j'écris. Alors parfois, des phrases sortent sans que je le veuille, les phrases d'autres auteurs. Mais sincèrement, qui n'a jamais dit ou entendu la phrase : je rêve ou tu m'a traité de con ? ou autre tournante de cette phrase ? Par ailleurs, il est vrai que j'utilise certaines idées que je toruve intéressantes, mais en les remaniant. Si bien que ce que j'ai fait ne ressemble plus à ce que j'ai lu.

Alors je tiens à le redire : non, nous n'avons plagié personne ! Si le début ressemble (bien que nous n'ayons pas vu de ressemblances si flagrante en relisant les deux textes), je vous assure que la suite sera totalement différente ! Nous somems plus de dix auteurs pour cette fic.

PS : Pour l'une de spersonne squi nous a attaquées sur un fait totalement abbérant : tu veux que je t efasse la liste des personnes utilisant Alexis Bledel pour leur fic ? Non parce que si je m'y met, je suis sure d et'en sortir un paquet ! Surtout que aucune de nous n'est jamais allée su le blog de Bewitch_Tales.

Oh attendez, un petit mot pour la fin : Bientôt, toutes les personnes ayant mis dans leur fic l'idée de Hermione et drago en septième année, avec des appartements privés parce qu'ils sont préfets en septième année se retrouveront à s ebattre en duel pour savoir QUI fut le premier à mettre cette idée ! Idem pour les voyages temporels !

Sur ce, je vous laisse, moi et mon humour parfois noir et sardonique, et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Dans la chaleur de ce début d'après-midi de septembre, les élèves de sixième et septième année de l'Ecole de magie Poudlard, étaient réunis pour un cours commun de potions, dans les cachots. L'air était pesant et devenu irrespirable à cause des vapeurs de potions en tout genre qui l'emplissait. La plupart des élèves étaient avachis sur leur table, écoutant le monologue sans fin de leur professeur. On pouvait tout de même voir Hermione Granger, gryffondor de son état, prenant consciencieusement des notes, tandis que son amie Ginny Weasley faisait les yeux doux à un dénommé Harry Potter, assis dans la rangée voisine aux côté de son meilleur ami Ronald. Drago Malfoy discutait tranquillement avec deux de ses amis, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, des prochaines filles qu'ils pourraient mettre dans leur lit. Non loin d'eux, trois jeunes filles discutaient de tout et de rien. Il s'agissait de Jenna Lestrange, fiancée de Drago ainsi qu'Alexandra et Ambre Jedusor, filles de Lord Voldemort. La sœur de Drago, Daniela, était assise au fond de la classe avec Pansy Parkinson, à regarder tout le monde, commentant la manière dont chacun se tenait, se qui avait changé, classant les garçons par ordre de beauté. (bref, la conversation inutile). Au premier rang, une jeune asiatique, du nom d'Ambre Matsumoto écoutait le professeur Rogue dans l'espoir d'apprendre quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas encore. Malheureusement pour elle et Hermione, tout ce qui était dit avait été dit et répété maintes fois au cours des années précédentes. Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit en fracas, laissant entendre des rires de jeunes qui s'enfuyaient. Rogue arrêta de bavasser et partit à la recherche des garnements en lançant à la salle un : « Restez là ! »

« A tous les coups, c'est encore une bande de gryffondors stupides qui voulaient se faire remarquer !

-Un problème Malfoy ?

-Oui, maintenant que tu en parle le balafré, je pensais que tu aurais pu clamser durant l'attaque de cet été ! Malheureusement tu reviens ici polluer l'air avec ta sang-de-bourbe et tes traites à leur sang !

-Drago, arrête s'il te plait, ça va encore…

-Fou moi la paix Jenna !

-Nous au moins on ne se prosterne pas devant un fou à tête de serpent !

-C'est de notre père dont tu parle !

-Ca y est, les filles Jedusor qui prennent le relais !

-Ta gueule la belette ! Tu n'aime pas qu'on insulte ta famille, alors n'insulte pas notre père ! »

En quelques instants, deux clans s'étaient formés dans la salle. Seule Daniela Malfoy restait à l'écart. Elle ne pouvait choisir entre sa famille, Serpentard et sa maison, Gryffondor. A chaque fois que ça dégénérait, elle se retrouvait à tenter de séparer les deux camps, en vain. Le ton monta de plus en plus, la tension était à son comble, lorsque Harry insulta Jenna. Drago, malgré son comportement envers la jeune femme, ne supportait pas qu'on la touche ou l'insulte. Le gryffondor et le serpentard en vinrent donc aux moins. Toutefois, ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose à faire lorsqu'on est entouré de potions en tout genre et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Plusieurs chaudrons tombèrent au sol, leurs contenus se mélangèrent, et une épaisse fumée envahie la pièce. Chacun cessa tout mouvement et lorsque la fumée se dissipa, chacun examina les autres, à la recherche de changements.

« Bon, ça va, on dirait qu'il n'y a pas eu de dégâts !

-Ouai, ben on a plutôt intérêt à redresser tous les chaudrons avant que Rogue… ils sont où les chaudrons ? »

Tous regardèrent autour d'eux. La salle de potion était étrangement plus claire que cinq minutes auparavant, surement en raison des volets grands ouverts. Elle semblait aussi plus propre. Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la couloir et la porte s'ouvrit. Les élèves restèrent tous plus qu'étonnés en voyant apparaitre devant eux, non pas le professeur Rogue, mais une réplique de Harry, sans cicatrice et les yeux marrons, accompagnés de deux autres jeunes hommes, l'un aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, l'autre aux cheveux châtains, les yeux couleur miel.

« Par Merlin, mais qui êtes-vous ?

-Oh c'est pas vrai !

-Quoi encore, le balafré ?

-On est dans la passé !

-Quoi ?

-Hermione, c'est mon père accompagné de Sirius et Rémus !

-Oh.

-Attend, ça veut dire que mon père aussi est à Poudlard en ce moment.

-On va avoir un problème ! Malfoy et moi ressemblons beaucoup trop à nos parents.

-Il faut qu'on aille voir Dumbledore !

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez vous, au fond ? Tu serais pas un Malfoy toi ?

-Heu…

-Hey James, t'as vu comme il te ressemble celui là !

-T'as raison on dirai moi avec les yeux de… Lily… Patmol, Lunard, emmenez les autres voir Dumbledore, moi je dois parler à ceux-là ! »

* * *

Prologue by Tanice alias Drago Malfoy


	2. Chapter 1 : Drago Malfoy

Chapitre 1 :

« Qui êtes-vous ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire Potter ?

-Ta gueule Malfoy !

-Oh le balafré défend son papounet, comme c'est mignon!

-C'est pas vrai, mais comment c'est possible d'être aussi con ?

-T'as dit quoi là? ?

-J'ai dit que tu étais con ! Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est la vérité !

-Non mais tu t'es vu, Saint Potter ? Toujours à défendre la veuve et l'opprimé, t'es même pas capable de te taper la fille Weasley alors qu'elle en crève d'envie ! Si c'est pas être con ça !

-Moi au moins je en trompe pas ma fiancée à tout va sans même me rendre compte que ça la détruit !

-Jenna a été élevée comme ça ! C'est une sang-pure elle savait ce qui l'attendait quand on nous a fiancé ! Et puis, la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que je peux me taper qui j'ai envie !

-Et passer pour le pire des salauds qui existe sur terre ! T'es comme ton père ! La même pourriture !

-Tu t'es vu ? Toi tu…

-Ca suffit ! Vous êtes qui tous les deux, vous venez d'où ? Et pourquoi tu as dit que j'étais son père ? »

Le balafré me lança un regard noir avant de se tourner vers son géniteur. Non mais il se prend pour qui à parler de Jenna comme ça ? Comme si ça la détruisait que je couche avec tout le monde sauf elle. Elle n'a jamais voulu de moi, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça la dérangerait…

« Heu… en fait… c'est que… Comment dire ? Nous étions en cours de potions avec Rogue. Et puis… il a dû partir. Drago et moi nous nous sommes battu et… on a renversé des potion et nous voici !

-Avec Rogue, en potion ?

-Vous êtes cons de père en fils ou quoi dans cette famille ? On vient du futur ! Moi, je suis Drago Lucius Malfoy, fils de…

-Lucius, c'est bon, on a compris ! On est peut-être pas si cons que ça finalement !

-Ca reste encore à prouver…

-Ta gueule la fouine !

-Et toi ? Je t'ai eu avec Lily, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…

-Oh c'est trop bien ! Je vais me mettre avec Lily, on va avoir un fils ! J'ai toujours su qu'elle était folle de moi et… »

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant laissant passer Sirius, suivit du professeur Dumbledore.

« Oh, en effet, je vois le problème ! Messieurs Potter et Malfoy je suppose ?

-Non, il suppose bien le vieux fou !

-Malfoy ?

-Quoi ?

-Ta gueule ! »

J'y crois pas, il en a du culot le père Potter ! Pendant que je rumine dans mon coin, Dumbledore nous explique que nous devrons changer de nom mais aussi d'apparence tout le temps où nous serons ici ! Non mais ça ne va pas ? Et mon physique de rêve ? Trop tard ! Me voila légèrement plus grand, les yeux bleus foncé, rien à voir avec les yeux des Malfoy soit dit en passant, les cheveux plus foncés, eux aussi. Mais il faut le reconnaitre, bien que ces traits si caractéristiques des Malfoy eurent disparus, je restait aussi beau qu'avant !(ce qui n'est pas peu dire !!! ^^). Lorsque le vieux fou en eu enfin finit avec ses recommandations, du genre : ne parlez du futur à personne, ne vous faites pas remarquer…, il nous laissa enfin partir. Je me dirigeai aussitôt vers la Grande Salle où il m'avait dit que tous autres seraient et retrouvais mes amis. Je voyais Jenna dans son coin, le visage fermé comme à l'habitude, mais el regard toujours aussi triste, et les paroles de Potter me revinrent à l'esprit. Serait-il possible qu'il ai raison ? Non, bien sûr que non, elle a du se faire larguer par son copain ! Ah ben non, elle n'en a pas, je le lui ai interdit ! Et oui, on est Malfoy ou on ne l'est pas ! Et les hommes de la famille Malfoy trompent mais ne sont pas trompés ! Je m'avance vers une idiote dont je ne me rappelle jamais le nom, mais qui, je le sais, viens de mon époque. Je l'attrape par la taille et lui propose un petit moment en tête à tête. Nous partons alors que la cruche qui va me servir de cinq-sept continue de glousser. Ce que je ne vois pas, c'est l'énième regard blessé de Jenna qui se pose sur nous alors que nous passons devant elle. Ce que je ne vois pas, ce sont les énièmes larmes qui apparaissent aux coins de ses yeux. Ce que je ne vois pas, c'est celle que je suis censé aimer qui part de la Grande Salle, l'air aussi digne qu'elle le peut devant cette énième tromperie…

By Tanice alias Drago Malfoy


	3. Chapter 2 : Jenna Letsrange

Jenna était dans son coin, contre un mur et les regardaient ce disputer pour la centième fois de la journée, pour des choses inutile.

Ils avaient tous atterrit dans le passé, l'instant était grave et ils ne pensaient qu'à se chamailler. Décidément elle était entourée de gamins. Elle aurait tellement aimée ne pas être là en ce moment et ne pas voir son « fiancé » se ridiculiser de la sorte. Mais il fallait avouer que niveau bêtise Potter le dépassait largement, mais lui au moins était respectueux en vers les autres. Alors que tous partaient vers le bureau de Dumbledore, Jenna resta en arrière, écoutant ce que disaient Harry et Drago, qui eux étaient restés dans la salle de potions.

-Moi au moins je ne trompe pas ma fiancée à tout va sans même me rendre compte que ça la détruit !

-Jenna a été élevée comme ça ! C'est une sang-pure elle savait ce qui l'attendait quand on nous a fiancé ! Et puis, la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que je peux me taper qui j'ai envie !

Elle en avait assez entendue et partit d'un pas rapide vers la grande salle, pour rejoindre les autres et enfin oublier les paroles blessantes de Drago. Elle s'assied à côté d'Ambre à la table des Serpentard. Jenna était silencieuse comme à son habitude. Elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à ses paroles. Car avant d'être une « sang pure » Jenna était avant tout une personne, et elle ne méritait pas tout ce qui lui tombait sur le dos.

Il lui avait manqué de respect devant tout le monde, après tout elle n'était pas à sa première humiliation venant de lui. Mais elle considérait qu'elle n'avait pas mérité autant de mépris, elle n'avait jamais fait de mal, ni commis aucun péché, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi le destin c'était il acharnait contre elle ? Ses pensées en ce moment étaient confuses. C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit Drago arriver avec une jeune fille, une jeune fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Elle comprit ce qui allait ce passé, il allait une nouvelle fois la tromper avec une fille qu'il connaissait à peine. Elle du se faire violence pour ne pas fondre en larme, mais elle ne pu empêcher l'une d'elle de coulait le long de sa joue, qu'elle essuya d'un revers de manche, la dernière larme versé pour Drago Malfoy.

By Safia alias Jenna Lestrange


	4. Chapter 3 : Alexandra Jedusor

Une énième disputes causé par ce fou de Potter. Et maintenant on était dans le passé, loin de Lucius et de mon père. Quoi que en y réfléchissant bien, je pourrais rencontrer mon père et Lucius jeune...

Le père du balafré, nous avais envoyé avec deux gars dans le bureaux de Dumbledore, le dénommé Patmol, était vraiment beau, mais vu les regards que lui jetait Ambre, je me doutais que c'était chasse gardé. Si père le savait..

Personne ne parlait. Mais une chose fit tout dérapé. Weasley l'ami du Balafré, trébucha et poussa Ambre.

-Mais ça va pas?

-Oh c'est bon Jedusor, c'est un accident tu connais?

-Va te faire tu me touche pas!

-Hey, tu lui parles pas comme ça!

-Oh la soeur de la carotte à la rescousse.

-Alexandra la ferme.

-Répètes?

-J'ai dit la FERME

-Une traitre me dit de la fermer? Tu va me le payer!

-Tu va appeler petit papounet à la rescousse?

-Oh la sang de bourbe, on ne ta pas parlé!

-Matsumoto on ta parlé à toi peut être?

-peut être plus que à toi Weasley fille.

- ON EST ARRIVE.

On retourna tous nos têtes vers les deux gars qui nous avait accompagné.

-Oh du silence, sa fait du bien hein Lunard?

-Tout à fait Patmol. Sorbet à la fraise.

La gargouille tourna sur elle même, dévoilant un escalier.

- Heu, vous restez là on va chercher Dumbledore.

Ils montèrent tout les deux.

-Pff genre on a que ça à faire, attendre...

-Oh Jedusor, tais toi pour une fois.

-Tu ne parle pas comme ça à ma soeur Granger!

- Laisse tomber Ambre..

-Ouai laisse tomber Jedusor.

JE sorti ma bague et la dirigea vers Granger.

-Ne cherche pas, une Sang de bourbe ne manquera à personne...

-Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi?

Ambre me prit par le bras.

-Vient Alexandra, elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Je vais te détruire Granger..

-Vas y je t'attend!

Ambre me força à m'éloigner. Je la détestait cette moldu, cette sang de bourbe. Pour qui elle se prenait? On s'essaya quelques minutes sur un banc, mais une vision nous fit nous relever tout de suite. Notre père était juste devant nous.

By Sasa alias Alexandra Jedusor


	5. Chapter 4 : Tom Jedusor

Alexandra et Ambre scrutèrent leur père, il était beaucoup plus jeune et extrêmement séduisant. Ses cheveux ébène légèrement en bataille faisaient ressortir ses yeux noisette :

-J'ai entendu mon nom ?

-Oh, oui... C'est très compliqué, assura Alexandra.

-Pour faire court on a atterrit dans le passé et euh on viens du futur ou nous sommes tes filles.

Il afficha une mine désinvolte puis un rire sans même une once d'humour.

-Je t'ai dis que non s'acharna Hermione qui était en plein ''débat'' avec Ronald.

-Et moi que si !

-Oh la sang de bourbe et le traître à son sang voulez vous bien arrêter de polluer notre air et la fermer? Ordonna Ambre, les fusillant du regard.

Tom sourit cette fois franchement, il était sûr qu'il les avaient bien éduqué. Mais qui serait la mère, il n'en savait vraiment rien, après tout il enchainait les conquêtes sans même savoir leurs noms tant qu'elles venaient d'une lignée de sang-pur peu importe. Il n'était pas du genre sentimental, c'était un Jedusor impassible mais tellement attirant même de par sa froideur et son arrogance. Lucius arriva accompagné de Severus.

-Lucius! S'éxclama Alexandra

-Mmh... Nous nous connaissons ?

-Comment tu parles à mes filles Lucius ? Ironisa Tom

-Pardon?

-Ambre et Alexandra Jedusor.

-Crois moi, j'ai toujours du mal à le croire, elles viennent du futur.

-Tom Jedusor, pilier d'un foyer avec ses deux filles, sa femme et leur grand manoir, qui l'eut cru ? Lança sev amusé.

-Il n'y a pas que nous il y a d'autres Serpentard dont Drago Malfoy, elle insista sur le nom, et toute une ribambelle de Griffy !

-Drago Malfoy? Ne me dites pas que j'ai eu un fils avec la charmante Narcissa...

-Je crois que si mais il est tout aussi prétentieux et coureur de jupons que toi euh que vous rectifia la brune.

En effet il était dur de le vouvoyer pour Alexandra, car à son époque, Lucius trompait cissy sa femme avec elle. Ils étaient donc plutôt intimes.

-Toi tu es notre beau professeur de potions !

-Beau professeur de potions... murmurra rogue

-J'aurai besoin de vous parler après sur un de mes projets pour savoir si dans le futur il a été mené à bien. Tom avait l'air songeur.

-Je pense que tu ne vas pas être déçu pap.. Tom.

-Qui c'est ça ? Demanda sèchement Bellatrix qui venait de les rejoindre.

By Dodo alias Tom Jedusor


	6. Chapter 5 : Ambre Jedusor

Hmm...Toujours aussi gentille Bella. A Poudlard aussi elle était folle amoureuse de Père ?

- ÇA ? demanda Alex, en haussant les sourcils.

- Vous êtes qui ?

- Les filles de l'amour de ta vie. répondis je, avec un sourire narquois.

- Quoi ?? s'écria Bellatrix, les yeux exorbités.

- Ce sont mes filles, elles viennent du futur. dit père, un sourire narquois, signe qu'il avait entendu mes dires.

Oui, elle est amoureuse de lui, peut être que je n'aurais pas du me moquer, elle a l'air gênée ... Oh c'est pas grave, je ne vais pas culpabiliser pour un truc dans ce genre.

- Ah ... Et comment ça se fait ?

- Oh, Potter a encore fais des siennes, il ne peux pas s'empêcher de faire le malin donc Drago s'est emporté et étant dans la salle de potion ils ont fait tomber quelques chaudrons et nous voilà ici ! expliqua Alexandra, vite fait.

- Potter ? grimaça Lucius.

- Oui, la copie conforme du père d'après ce qu'on a pu voir. soupirais je.

- Je vois ...Et vous vous appelez ? demanda Bellatrix.

- Alexandra et Ambre.

- Et si on allait manger ?

Suite à la question de Lucius, on acquiesça et on se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où les autres " voyageurs " étaient rentrés. On nous emmena à la table des Serpentard et Alex et moi, on se mit devant notre père.

A la table d'à côté j'entendis vaguement Granger dire au balafré qu'il ne fallait rien dire en ce qui concernait le futur. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Alex non plus.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demandais je.

- Oh, au diable les stupides recommandations du vieux fou ! On est majeure on fais ce que l'on veut. Père nous a posé une question, nous lui répondrons et si Dumby n'est pas content c'est pas grave.

- D'accord, dis je, en souriant.

On commença à manger mais nous avions décidées de ne rien dire pour l'instant, la Grande Salle n'est pas un endroit discret, nous le ferions dans la salle commune. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Jenna Lestrange se mettre à côté de moi, elle n'a pas l'air dans mon assiette. Mais bon, je ne m'en occupais pas et commençais à balayer la salle du regard. A la table des Gryffondor je vis le brun qui accompagnait Potter.

Maintenant que j'y pense il y a quand même un point positif à ce voyage, je ne savais pas que Poudlard au temps de père abritait d'aussi beau garçon. Je crois que Potty l'a appelé Sirius ? Il m'a tout l'air d'être un Black. C'est très intéressent tout ça.

By Ambre alias Ambre Jedusor


	7. Chapter 6 : Drago Malfoy

Nous venions d'arriver depuis quelques heures seulement, et la majorité des élèves de Poudlard savaient déjà qui était chacun d'entre nous, d'où nous venions et les liens qui nous unissaient. Et ce, malgré l'avis de Dumbledore. Merci les filles Jedusor ! Mais bon, nous ne dirons rien, après tout, ce sont les filles du Maître, elles font ce qu'elles veulent, lorsqu'elles le veulent. Mon parents, ou tout du moins leurs versions adolescentes, mes jaugeaient du regard, essayant de voir si, oui ou non, j'étais réellement leur fils. J'avais levé le sort lorsque, entrant dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Alexandra s'étaient tournée vers moi et avait lancé à Lucius : « Tiens ! Voici ton fils ! » Il avait paru surpris et j'avais révélé mon vrai visage. J'apercevais ma mère qui me fixais, Lucius et elle étant déjà fiancés, j'étais forcément son fils. Par Morgane, comment regarder dans les yeux cette femme qui me donna la vie et que j'avais tuer, ou plutôt que je tuerai, sans une once d'hésitation ,et par la suite, sans une once de remord. Quoi que. Quel était ce sentiment étrange au fond de moi. Sentiment qui s'intensifia lorsque mon regard se posa sur Jenna. J'ignorais cette impression de malaise et décidais de m'amuser un peu. Je m'approchais donc de ma fiancé, assise près d'Ambre Matsumoto, avec qui elle discutait, et me posais à ces côtés. Je la sentis frémir, mais elle continua comme si de rien n'était. J'enlaçais donc sa taille et la sentis se raidir. Par Morgane, que cela pouvait être drôle !

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Drago ? Tu as déjà fini avec ta charmante petite amie ?

-Voyons Jenna, tu sais que personne d'autre que toi ne compte !

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu cherche à m'humilier ?

-Je pensais que, étant dans une autre époque nous pourrions redémarrer sur de nouvelles bases…

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Oui, tu pourrais, par exemple, passer dans ma chambre ce soir. Et puis…

-Ce sont ça, tes nouvelles bases ?

-Nous allons nous marier, et je ne sais même pas ce que tu vaux…

-Ferme là Malfoy ! Et lâche moi ! Vas donc sauter une de ces idiotes comme tu en as l'habitude !

-Tout de suite els grands mots ! Tu me désole Jenna ! Mais tu as raison ! Allons taper dans du neuf ! Il y a plein de jolies jeunes filles prêtent à relever leurs petites jupes plissées dès que j'apparais !

-Tu m'écœures Malfoy ! Tu m'entends ? Tu m'écœures ! J'ai envie de vomir rien qu'à l'idée de t'être fiancée !

-Bien sûr mon amour ! Nous nous retrouvons demain matin ! »

Toute personne se trouvant dans la salle avait assisté à notre échange. Les regards oscillaient entre moi, qui partait d'un pas nonchalant, et Jenna, qui ravalait ses larmes, une énième fois…

By Tanice alias Drago Malfoy


End file.
